


A muggle Christmas

by FelixFelicisWriter



Series: The Potions Master and the muggle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, One Shot, Sequel, sequel to "Scarred Souls"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicisWriter/pseuds/FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: Severus spends Christmas with his muggle family. A 'Scarred Souls' snippet that takes place a few years after the Final Battle. (Read 'Scarred Souls' first to understand this fic). Severus Snape x Angelica Wilson (muggle OC)





	A muggle Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on FF.net. I don't own the HP universe.

Severus and Angelica were cuddling in their bed, waiting for their sons to wake up and find the presents Santa Claus had left underneath the Christmas tree. Severus had never had that as a child even though his father was a muggle. There had been no money, no presents, no peace. Angelica had, though, and she wanted her sons to grow up with that tradition. To Severus's mind, the muggle practice was ludicrous. Who would believe a man could leave presents to all the nice kids of the world? Not even wizards or witches could do that.

Angelica insisted every year. Every year, he disappointed her. He preferred to give the twins presents knowing they came from him. His excuse worked until Ezra and Samuel came from school asking why Santa Claus hadn't ever come home. Angelica saved Severus from his shock by explaining that they had been a bit naughty and that Santa Claus only gave presents to those who were nice. The twins had made an effort to behave ever since, and Angelica finally convinced Severus to celebrate Christmas Day the muggle way.

"I can't wait to see their reactions."

Hazel eyes sparkled with expectation, but all he could do was frown.

"I don't understand how they believe a fat man lives in the North Pole with his cronies the elves who work all year to prepare the presents for the nice children of the world."

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"They are kids, Severus. They believe in magic."

"Magic exists."

She smiled crookedly.

"I know, but most muggles don't. They stop believing in magic when they grow up."

"I still don't see why we can't give Christmas presents to them without hiding behind a fictional bearded man."

She almost snickered.

"Santa Claus makes them happy. Let them experience that before it is too late, Mr. Scrooge." He scowled, and she kissed his furrowed forehead. "It will be worth it."

He was about to retort when her fingers ran through his hair. As anticipated, he sighed and leaned into her.

A few days ago, Angelica had been shopping for the presents while Severus looked after the children and took a walk with them. To his misfortune, there was a muggle dressed in red with a matching hat and boots surrounded by more muggles dressed as elves and an endless queue of bouncing kids.

"It's Santa! I want to talk to him!" exclaimed Ezra.

Severus grimaced and muttered a cutting _no_.

Ezra sulked, but Samuel tugged on his coat.

"How will Santa know what we want for Christmas?"

"I remember your mother helping you write a letter to him. He will know."

He pouted the same way Angelica did.

"What if he doesn't get it? The North Pole is faaaaar away. The letter may get lost."

Severus didn't have an answer for that. It really wasn't helping him that the twins were making puppy eyes. They were cunning, he'd give them that. They knew their mother controlled Severus by touching his hair. They could do the same just looking at him in a certain way. So he joined the queue, each kid holding on one of his hands, talking animatedly about how nice they had been and how many _cool_ presents they would have. Granted, Samuel and Ezra had behaved nicely, but only in December, when they saw Christmas decorations in the streets, reminding them of Santa Claus. The rest of the year they were quite naughty – always trying to pull pranks on poor Draco. Most of the times, he caught them before anything drastic happened, but Severus bet they would be like George and Fred in a few years. They were only five. Wait until they were twelve.

Eventually, the twins sat in Santa's lap and told him their names and what they wanted for Christmas. Their faces lit up while they did so. Severus found himself thinking that waiting in that queue had been worth it. Perhaps, Angelica was right. Perhaps, giving them presents under Santa's identity would be worth it too.

She had somehow gotten closer to him. Their chests touched now, and her lips were busy leaving brief smacking kisses all over his face except his lips. Tired of her teasing, he cupped her chin and kissed her full in the mouth.

Something got between them, pulling them apart. Actually, it wasn't something. It was someone: Ezra. He was babbling, eyes twinkling. Severus only caught the words _presents_ , _Santa_ , and _hurry up_. Samuel was busy tugging at his hand.

Moments later, Severus watched their marveled faces when they noticed there were neither cookies nor the milk they had left for Santa Claus. Their faces lit up even more when they opened the presents – or tried to. Angelica had to assist them with the unwrapping. Severus smiled. He couldn't help it. He had missed that as a child, but now he saw what Angelica meant. This was magic too. A few puzzles, board games and stuffed animals were spread out on the floor. But what caught the twins' attention were the spy gear and the complementary walkie-talkies. Ezra and Samuel began to play at spies. Severus hated that. He hated the fact Angelica had kept that from him even more.

"Why did you bu–" She caught his wrist, and glimpsed at the children. Severus cleared his throat and spoke lowly, "Why did Santa get them _that_ of all things? Being a spy isn't a game."

"Being a parent isn't either, but children pretend to be parents when they play."

"It's not the same."

"Why? Because you were a spy?"

Severus kept quiet. A big scowl settled on his face.

"I don't like this."

Angelica sighed.

"They've been asking for a spy gear for months. It is harmless."

"Not to me. I don't want them to believe being a spy is fun. It is _not_."

They fell silent, staring at each other.

"I thought it would help you see that just because they play at spies, it does not mean they will become one. Ezra took it rather badly when you told him not to play at spies the other day. Why does it affect you so much, anyway? It is a bloody game!"

"It affects me because I don't want them to end up like me!"

At the realization he had screeched, he shut his eyes and thanked Merlin Ezra and Samuel had gone to another room to investigate only God knew what. He took big breaths and opened his eyes, expecting to see disappointment or anger in her stance. He found neither.

"When I was their age, I played at being a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher and an astronaut. I grew up and I realized my marks were not high enough to become a doctor and I certainly lacked the patience of a teacher. Becoming an astronaut was more a fantasy than anything else. Being a lawyer wasn't for me either; keeping a straight face in front of injustices is not my forte. But I loved pretending to be a lawyer, a doctor, a teacher. They will grow up and they will see being a spy isn't a game, especially having _you_ as a father. But they are kids now. They _need_ to play."

She was touching his hair. He relaxed gradually and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Caring about Ezra and Samuel? Trying to protect them? Being a good father?"

He shook his head.

"I have shown you I am not a good father. You were right. I was too cold with Ezra, and I've overreacted now."

She smiled sadly.

"We all make mistakes, Severus. I yell at them for yelling. I tell them to eat cauliflower because vegetables are healthy although I do not eat broccoli. I am not the best mother of the world, but I love them, and I try to improve, just like you."

"I still feel uncomfortable with them playing at _that_."

"You know what you have to do then, don't you?"

No. He truly did not, but she took his hand and guided him towards the corridors, were little Ezra and Samuel were playing. Angelica sent him an amused look and asked Ezra, who was hiding behind a door.

"What is your mission?"

"I can't tell you. I'm a spy."

Severus almost snorted. What a great spy, divulging he was one at the first second. But Angelica found it endearing.

"Oh, I am in need of a spy… You see, I cannot find sugar to bake some biscuits. It disappeared."

There was a moment of silence, and then, he spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Agent S. We have a new mission. Mummy doesn't find the sugar. We won't have biscuits if we don't find it. Over."

"Roger. Go to the kitchen, Agent E. I'll search in the living room. Over and out."

She turned her head to look at Severus and mouthed, "Hide the sugar."

He understood everything then. Being part of the game would help him cope with it and let go of the nasty memories of his times as a spy.

During the game, he pretended to read. Samuel interviewed him while Ezra took notes, or rather, wrote a few letters with no sense. Severus gave them clues but in form of riddles which stressed them but amused him. The satisfaction was greater when they finally found the sugar. They beamed, and Severus felt horrible for ever banning playing at spies when it brought so much joy. Now that they had the sugar, they begged to bake the cookies altogether.

Angelica and Severus couldn't be happier. Even if having children in the kitchen required keeping an eye on them all the time, their felicity was worth it. Being two, Severus watched over Ezra while Angelica watched over Samuel, all while trying not to waste food ingredients and not to burn the biscuits. Waiting for the biscuits to be ready to take out of the oven, Ezra tugged at Severus's hand. He kneeled to be on the same level.

"You aren't mad that we completed the mission?" asked the child.

His hazel eyes with golden pecks, so similar to his mother's, were full of insecurity and even fear. Severus couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand Ezra to be afraid of him like he used to be of Tobias, even less on Christmas Day.

"I am not."

"Why? You got angry when I played at spies last week."

Severus put his hands on the child's shoulders.

"Don't you and Samuel argue?"

He nodded.

"Even when you know you are wrong?"

Another nod, a bit more reluctant though.

"But you still love him? You regret it later?"

"Yes."

"That's what happened to me. I got angry even though I knew I wasn't right. Can you forgive me?"

Ezra kept looking at him. He raised his little hands and placed them on his face, studying his features. Severus held his breath, and when the child circled his neck with his arms, he knew he was forgiven.

Still, he clutched Ezra tight and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. Playing at spies isn't wrong. _I_ was wrong. Not you. I love you."

Ezra had never heard so much vulnerability in his voice. He frowned in preoccupation and pulled back.

"Don't be sad, Daddy. I love you too."

And Severus's heart melted, like every time the twins called him Dad, like every time someone told him they loved him. Severus allowed a grin to spread on his face and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not sad anymore. You make me happy."

Angelica was eyeing them, unable to keep from smiling. Severus didn't care. Ezra was kissing his cheek. Angelica removed the plate with the recently baked biscuits, and the child let him go just as fast, bouncing on his way, squealing in delight like Samuel.

While they were eating the biscuits on the couch, with the twins behaving for once and squeezed between their parents, Severus felt like the luckiest man on Earth. Not like he would say it out loud, but he was glad he had listened to Angelica and gone ahead with the muggle tradition.

Suddenly, Ezra squealed and pointed at something through the window while Samuel clapped his hands. This ritual meant an owl had arrived. They had reacted like that ever since they were babies. This time, the twins read the letter from Andromeda. They read so slowly that Angelica and Severus didn't understand everything. They caught a few things though. First, that she was spending Christmas with Teddy and the Potter family. Second, that she expected to spend New Year's Eve with the Malfoys, and that they'd be delighted to have them home. Third, Santa Claus had also left presents for them at Andromeda's and she expected them at her place the following day. The third news got the children more excited than anything.

Later, Ezra and Samuel were concentrated playing in their bedroom – the perfect timing to exchange Christmas presents that didn't come from Santa. Severus started giving Angelica a pair of leather gloves. Her hands were too cold in winter. He shivered whenever she touched his cheek. The charm he had put on them would solve that. Besides, she spent all day whining her hands were cold but never found the time to buy gloves. Severus did for her, and for that, she was thankful. Even more when she noticed he was holding another gift for her: a watch, an expensive one at that.

"I don't have two gifts for you," she apologized, lowering her gaze.

"I have you, a family, everything I've ever wanted. I wouldn't mind even if you had no presents for me."

Angelica smiled.

"Do you really like having a family?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I see you still don't listen to me. I have _just_ told you, Angelica."

She giggled, but it was more out of nervousness than anything, he could tell. She fell silent and stared at him so intensely he almost stooped to kiss her, but she gave him the present. He took his time to unwrap it. Having lacked the experience of getting presents as a child, now that he was an adult he enjoyed the feeling and wanted it to last. The black wrapping paper fell on the ground at last, and Severus found himself holding a positive pregnancy test.

He froze, unable to speak, eyes fixed on the present.

She waited, but her patience wasn't truly great, and the more he stayed silent, the more she was reminded of the twins' biological father. He had remained still for a full minute, only to break up later. History was repeating itself, and it broke her heart. Helpless tears came to her eyes, tears she refused to shed.

"I know this is unexpected, but I thought you weren't like him. I thought you'd be happy. I thought you'd see a baby as a _gift_ , not as a burden." The vein in her neck throbbed. "I've been stupid, haven't I? I should have never asked you to marry me. I was pushing you towards a path you clearly don't want. I should have never fallen in love with a bastard like y–"

He kissed her. The blows on his chest didn't stop him. Even though he was holding her with one hand (the other clutched the pregnancy test), his grip was firm. His kiss, in contrast, was gentle, sweet. It disconcerted her to the point she became paralyzed. He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"This is the best Christmas gift you could have ever given me."

She should be happy. This was everything she had ever wanted. However, he had taught her well. She knew the lying signs by heart, and he had just shown one.

"You're swallowing hard."

For some reason, he smiled proudly at her, and spoke in a diverted tone, "I'm nervous. I'm not lying."

The air caught in her throat. That meant he truly liked the idea of expanding his family, didn't it? He was glad they were expecting. The last time his eyes had shone so much was on their wedding day. Gosh. He wanted this, unlike the biological father of her twins. But then again, if he wanted this, why was he nervous?

"Because you've just told me I'm going to be the father of your child, and I don't want her to inherit my bloody hooked big nose."

She puckered her brow. After so many years together, she had figured out he could indeed read her thoughts. _Legilimency_ , Draco had explained to her. She should be angry he was intruding her mind, but she could only grin like a bloody fool.

" _Her_? Why are you so sure?"

"A wizard thing," he said, giving her an impish grin.

"Don't patronize me. Maybe it's not even a her… It's a them."

He lifted his eyebrows.

"Twins, again? How do you know?"

"Motherly instinct. My sixth sense," she said with a smirk.

"Now you're the one patronizing me."

She chortled, and Severus couldn't help but kiss her forehead. He left the pregnancy test on the closest furniture piece and stared at her womb.

"Are you really happy?" she asked.

He caressed her cheek with as much fondness as his eyes held.

"I am."

"So you don't regret marrying me?"

"Never." He kissed both her wedding band and her engagement ring, that scarred topaz that reminded them of themselves and their love. "You're my family. You, Ezra and Samuel, and now this baby," he whispered, putting his palms on her still not visible baby bump.

Unlike Draco, Severus hadn't touched her belly when she had been pregnant with the twins. The gesture would have been too intimate. Now that she was pregnant with his child, he wouldn't miss the chance. She wasn't very far along the pregnancy, but he shut his eyes and pretended his daughter felt the warmth of his hand. By the time his eyes flew open again, Angelica was eyeing him in adoration.

"You know? It wouldn't be so bad if the baby had your nose. That's better than inheriting my hair. Combing this is Mission: Impossible 2," she joked, passing her hand through her mass of afro curls.

"Draco liked _Mission Impossible_."

"Draco likes _any_ film," she reminded him, making him chuckle.

When she realized he hadn't removed his palms from her womb, she smiled and kissed his nose.

"I meant it when I said I am happy," he said, looking into her eyes.

And she kissed him and pushed him against the wall. By then, his hands had finally left her womb to roam across her back while hers caressed his cheek and played with his hair. He was joyful, and he couldn't get enough of her, and her honey smell and tongue. The snog was getting more passionate over time. Severus went as far as squeezing one of her buttocks when the twins appeared.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Ezra, pulling them apart. "Mummy, daddy! What are you doing?"

Severus was too busy blushing, so Angelica responded, "We were kissing."

Samuel tilted his head.

"You don't kiss me like that."

Angelica snickered.

"No, I only kiss your dad like that. When people are in love, they sometimes kiss this way."

"I don't want to fall in love," muttered Ezra, still grimacing.

"I bet you won't say that in a few years," said Angelica.

"Weren't you busy playing with Santa's toys?" inquired Severus, raising an eyebrow.

He loved the boys, but he was just fine kissing his wife, thank you very much.

"We were thirsty," explained Samuel.

And after drinking water, they asked their parents to play with them. The snogging session had to wait until the twins were fast asleep.

Back in their bedroom, Severus hugged her from behind and whispered hotly in her ear, "Should we celebrate now that we are expecting?"

A shiver ran down her spine. She was only able to nod as his hands cupped her breasts. She smirked against his neck and led him to their bed. He straddled her and took her time kissing her neck, leaving sloppy kisses that trailed down her cleavage. It was then, when he noticed how peacefully and regularly her chest rose and fell, that he noted his wife had just fallen asleep.

Joy.

He shook his head and suppressed a chuckle. He guessed they'd celebrate tomorrow. Morning sex was his favorite, anyway. Nonetheless, two little tremors woke them up, jumping on the bed. Had they been any other children, Severus would have snarled. They weren't any other children though, they were _his_ children, and he could only smile and look at Angelica, grimacing for the explosive awakening. The image of a girl with afro hair and lovely golden eyes jumping with her two big brothers broadened his smile. This was what he had dreamed at his darkest hour: having a family of his own.

"Ezra, Samuel… Stop jumping about and give us a good-morning kiss," ordered Angelica.

"Can we go to Dromeda's?" asked Ezra, after he and his brother complied.

"Please?" begged Samuel.

"First we need to have breakfast," said Angelica, hugging them both close to her chest, not making a move to actually get up and prepare the bacon and eggs.

"And sweep the floor," added Severus, remembering there was still wrapping paper across the flat.

"But Daddy, you can do that with your wand," pointed out Samuel. "It's faster! We can have the presents Santa left at Dromeda's sooner!"

"And Mummy can help us to go faster too," followed Ezra.

"We'll have to take care of your mum from now on," mumbled Severus with an enigmatic smile.

The twins frowned identically. Angelica knew what he was thinking though. It was clear by the swift glance he gave her belly.

"Why?" wondered Samuel and Ezra simultaneously.

He locked eyes with Angelica, asking for permission. When she gave him a nod, Severus smiled and revealed, "You're going to be big brothers soon."

The married couple waited for their reaction, expecting either contentment or jealousy, only to be met with confusion.

"So what does this have to do with cleaning the house? Why is she tired?" asked Ezra.

"Yeah," agreed Samuel. "Dumbo's mother just waits until the stork brings Dumbo. Mummy only needs to wait for the stork."

Severus almost facepalmed.

"I told you those films weren't good for them," he whispered low enough only she heard him.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"You'd rather tell them how I got pregnant in the first place?"

He grimaced.

"I'll leave that to my godson."

She burst out laughing. Right then, she was reminded once again why she loved this man.

While they cleaned the flat, Angelica approached Severus and apologized for falling asleep before they could make love.

"I'll make up for it tonight."

By the unconscious way he licked his lips, he was looking forward to it.

"Did you like our muggle Christmas?" she asked, picking up the last bit of wrapping paper.

He grinned slyly and didn't answer.

Angelica smiled knowingly. If he hadn't liked it, he would have grumped.

**The end**


End file.
